Salahkah aku, bila ku pendam rasa ini?
by OhHaNi-chan Haruka
Summary: "Cakula! Jangan sembunyi ah. Kamu tidak asyik!" "Haha, aku menang lagi Sasu-chan ! Week." Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil karena rumah mereka bersebelahan. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika perasaan sayang untuk sahabat berubah menjadi cinta? Sakura's Birthday.


**Ju**dul** : ****Salahkah aku, bila kupendam rasa ini?**

**Ge**nre** : Ro**mance**, fri**end**.**

**Wa**rning** : B**ad** E**YD**, Ga**je, **Be**rantakan, OOC, **Ta**pi **ti**dak **per**nah **nge**copy **p**aste **mil**ik **or**ang **l**ain**. I**f** do**n't** li**ke**, s**o** do**n't** re**ad** ! ga**mpangkan**?**

**Ra**ted** : T**

**Pa**iring : **Sa**su**Sa**ku**.**

Merayakan **Haruno Sakura** Birthday^0^

**Aku hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh dari "Masashi Kishimoto", nanti aku kembalikan beserta sifat mereka masing-masing:D Arigatou.**

* * *

...

Pria yang berumur 18 tahun itu dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Ia teringat kembali perkataan sang kakak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dia tak ingin memberitahukan soal ini karena ia tak sanggup berpisah denganmu Sasuke."

Sial ! Sial ! ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa sang sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

BRAKK'

Dengan kasar Sasuke nama pria itu mendobrak pintu kamar sang sahabat.

'Sakura kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit denganku sih?' tanya Sasuke di dalam hatinya sambil melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di kamar yang di dominasi warna pink itu. Tidak sengajah Sasuke melihat foto dua orang sahabat berumur 4 tahun yang sedang tersenyum dengan polosnya yang terletak di atas meja belajar. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum sendiri melihat foto itu.

"Dia ticak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu bersama Karin." Tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat terngiang di otaknya membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu frustasi sendiri.

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!" Teriaknya sambil menjatuhkan seluruh benda yang ada di atas meja belajar.

Plakk'

Mata Sasuke melihat sebuah surat berwarna merah dengan bentuk love di tengahnya. Sasuke menggambil surat itu.

**To: Sahabatku Sasuke Uchiha.**

Melihat ada namanya di depan surat itu, ia segera membuka dan membaca isi suratnya.

**Hai Sasuke, atau aku memanggilmu Sasu-chan saja yah? Hihi. Lama sekali aku tidak memanggilmu begitu. Walau lucu tapi aku suka memanggilmu Sasu-chan dan aku rindu kau memanggilku Cakula karena saat itu kau susah untuk menyebutkan huruf S dan R. Tidak terasa yah kita sudah sebesar ini. kau ingat tidak waktu kita taman kanak-kanak dulu? Kau sangat imut dan lucu apalagi kalau sedang ngambek. Kau ingat kan?**

Flasback

Seorang anak kecil kira-kira berusia 5 tahun 11 bulan berambut merah muda sebahu dan memakai bando pita berwarna merah itu sedang berlari ke arah ayunan yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Cakula! Kamu jangan lari-lari nanti baju sekolah kamu kotor loh, dan aku pasti yang akan dimarahin sama Ibu." Teriak anak kecil berumur 6 tahun lebih bermata onyx dan berambut raven itu jengkel. Yah, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua baru pulang sekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak Konoha.

"Besok libur Sasu-chan. Jadi, kamu tidak usah khawatir." Kata gadis kecil berambut merah muda sambil menghempaskan dirinya di bangku ayunan.

"Tapi sama saja ! kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa pasti aku yang akan kena marah juga kan." Kata pria kecil itu ngambek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat sang sahabat yang mulai ngambek, gadis kecil itupun merasa bersalah dan segera turun dari ayunan untuk membujuk sahabatnya agar ia tidak ngambek lagi.

"Sasu-chan. Maafkan Cakula, Cakula janji deh lain kali tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Suer." Katanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. Tidak tahan dengan wajah memohon sahabat perempuannya, akhirnya Sasu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya.

"Janji?"

"Janji." Jawab Sakura mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kejari kelingking Sasuke.

End Flasback

...

**Sungguh, saat itu aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga dan sahabat yang sangat menyayangiku. Tapi, semenjak kejadian itu aku sangat terpukul dan seperti ingin mati saja. Untung kau dan keluargamu ada dan selalu menghiburku dengan berbagai cara. Terima kasih.**

Flashback

"APAA? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.. hiks..hiks.. kau pasti salah orang." Kata seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang syok.

"Maafkan kami nyonya, kami tidak mungkin salah." Kata seorang pria yang memakai seragam polisi. Melihat keseriusan dari wajah sang polisi membuat tangis wanita itu bertambah deras. Seorang pria yang sejak dari tadi duduk disofa ruang tamu melihat sang istri menangis membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah sang istri.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengusap kepala sang istri penuh kelembutan. Bukannya menjawab wanita tadi malah memeluk sang suami dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya didadanya.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa istriku menangis?" Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari istrinya, pria itu malah bertanya kepolisi yang sejak tadi diam.

"Err, maaf Uchiha-san. Aku mendapat sebuah laporan jika pasangan suami istri Haruno-san mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal ditempat."

JDARRRR!

Mendengar laporan dari sang polisi membuat seluruh tubuh kepala keluarga Uchiha itu terasa kaku. Ia tak percaya jika sahabatnya itu akan meninggalkannya secepat ini. padahal Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno adalah rekan kerja yang sangat bagus. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya khawatir, ia seperti melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Hiks..hiks.. bagaimana ini? bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto yang masih terisak didadanya. Yah, itu dia. Itu hal yang dikhawatirkannya sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? ia adalah anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki seorang keluargapun dinegara ini.

"Sssttt... walau susah tapi kita harus mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura. karena ia berhak tahu." Kata Fugaku menenagkan istrinya.

"Iya, tapi dia akan kesepian. Ia tidak memiliki satu orangpun keluarga." Kata Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Kan ada kita. Kau, aku, Itachi, Sasuke, dan apa kau lupa jika ia memiliki seorang pembantu?" Kata Fugaku lagi.

"Tapi siapa ya—" sebelum Mikoto menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba Fugaku memotongnya.

"Aku. Aku yang akan membiayai sekolah Sakura. karena kedua orang tua Sakura telah berjasa dalam kehidupan keluarga kita."

End Flashback

...

**Sahabat jadi cinta? Lucu bukan? Tapi aku serius. Kau ingat tidak saat lulus SMP dulu? saat aku menyendiri dan kau datang entah untuk apa. Saat itu kau mengatakan tentang jatuh cinta bukan? Diantara kita berdua siapa yang akan merasakan jatuh cinta duluan? kurasa kau benar. Akulah yang duluan. karena aku... mencintaimu Sasuke.**

Flasback

9 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Konoha Gakuen Junior School sedang ramai-ramainya, terlebih untuk siswa dan siswi kelas 9. Mereka sedang melihat pengunguman kelulusan dan pringkat mereka disebuah kertas yang sudah dibagikan.

"YEYYY! AKU LULUS!" teriak salah satu siswa dengan gembiranya.

"AKU PERINGKAT 10 DIANTARA SELURUH KELAS 9? HAHA" teriak siswa lainnya lagi. pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa jika hari kelulusan telah diumumkan.

**SAKURA POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi siswa dan siswi di sekolahku. Dan sekarang aku yakin mereka semua akan berbahagia untuk sementara karena menit berikutnya mereka akan menangis sebab akan berpisah dengan teman-teman yang mereka anggap keluarga. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. saat ini aku berada di taman sekolah, yah lebih tepatnya menyendiri. Apa kalian berfikir kalau aku menyendiri karena tidak lulus? Kurasa bukan. Aku cuman tidak tahan melihat sebuah perpisahan lagi-lagi-dan lagi. kalian mengerti maksudku kan? Sejak kecil aku sudah merasakan perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan buatku yaitu meninggalnya kedua orang tua yang sangat aku sayangi. Saat sekolah dasar pun aku juga merasakan perpisahan dengan sahabatku, namanya Fuuma Sasame yang harus pindah sekolah ke Otogakure mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang aku di pertemukan dengan yang namanya perpisahan **lagi**. oh tidak, takdir itu memang kejam.

"Sakura ! kau sedang apa disini? Kau tidak merayakan kelulusan dengan teman-teman yang lain?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan lamunanku, segera kulihat wajah orang itu dan dia adalah...

"Sasuke?" sahabat kecilku, dia ada disaat suka maupun dukaku. Aku beruntung bisa mengenal bahkan menjadi sahabatnya.

"Hmm. kau mendengar pertanyaankukan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil duduk di sebelahku. Ku tatap sejenak wajahnya dan segera beralih menatap langit.

"Entahlah." Jawabku singkat. Dan tanpa kuduga sebuah telapak tangan mengusap lembut kepalaku dan kuyakin pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti." Katanya sambil melepas tangannya di atas kepalaku. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi hangat di sebelah Sasuke, aku senang bisa bersamanya dan sesuatu seperti mengngelitik perutku.

"Saku? Bagaimana jadinya yah kalau diantara kita berdua merasakan jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dari heningnya suasana beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin salah satu dari kita akan melupakan sang sahabat. Begitulah cinta." Jawabku mengenang persahabatanku bersama Ino tahun lalu. Cinta bisa membuat kita lupa sahabat, teman, maupun diri sendiri. Cinta juga membuat seseorang menjadi gila.

"Aku yakin, diantara kita berdua kau yang akan lebih dulu merasakan jatuh cinta." Tebak Sasuke sambil bersandar di sandaran bangku dan menatap kearah langit.

"Kurasa bukan. Tapi kaulah karena kau memiliki banyak fansgirls." Kataku mengingat betapa tampan dan kayanya orang yang duduk di sebelahku ini.

"Haha, entahlah. Oh iya, bagaimana hasil rapormu?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Seperti tahun lalu kurasa." Jawabku singkat.

"Bukan, maksudku apa kau mendapat beasiswa itu lagi?" katanya memperbaiki pertanyaan yang kusalah artikan.

"Oh. Hm, iya." Jawabku singkat. Yah, aku belajar mati-matian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa karena aku tak mungkin merepotkan keluarga Uchiha terus menerus.

"Kau hebat Sakura. sejak kelas 3 SD sampai SMA nanti kau tetap mempertahankan beasiswamu. Dan sejak itu pula kau tak pernah menyingkir dari pringkat satu umum. Oh iya, apa kau sudah tahu kau lanjut di mana?" Tanya Sasuke yang kesekian kalianya.

"Sepertinya di Konoha Internasional High School." Jawabku menatap kedua onyx di depanku.

Dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug

Kenapa jantungku bedetak lebih cepat? Jangan bilang kalau aku mulai... yah, aku memang mencintainya jauh sebelum hari ini.

End Flasback.

...

**Semuanya berjalan lanjar. kau dan aku sering pulang dan berangkat bersama kesekolah tapi sebelum hari itu... hari di mana seorang anak baru memasuki kehidupan kita.**

Flashback.

Tidak terasa sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku 2 SMA, pertama memasuki sekolah ini tak banyak yang kukenal hanya sekitar 4 orang saja. Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke. dan yang lain tak seorangpun yang kukenal. Tapi, dengan berjalannya waktu kami semua akrab dengan sendirinya.

"...penyakit tersebut di sebabkan oleh bakteri yang lebih kecil dari biasanya dan tidak dapat di lihat dengan mikroskop dan..."

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat seorang guru biologi yang sedang menjelaskan terpaksa berhenti dan menyuruh sang pengetok untuk masuk.

"Maaf Ibiki-sensei, tapi ada seorang anak pindahan dari Gakuen High School." Kata Anko menginformasikan.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk dan perkenalkan dirinya." Kata Ibiki-sensei.

'Pindahan dari Gakuen High School? Siapa?' tanyaku dalam hati. tiba-tiba masuklah seorang gadis bertubuh sexy, berkulit putih, berkacamata, dan berambut merah memasuki kelas.

"Perkenalkan namaku Karin. Salam kenal semua." kata gadis itu ramah.

End Flashback.

...

**Kau ingat saat di mana aku di hukum untuk pertama kalinya karena tidak mengerjakan tugas? Yah, kurasa kau masih ingat. itu karena kejadian malam sebelumnya, malam yang membuat hatiku sesak.**

Flashback.

"SAKURA!" panggil seseorang dari luar jendela kamarku, aku tahu itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa sih? Kau menggangguku saja." Kataku jengkel.

"Turun dong. Aku ingin bicara padamu." Suruhnya, sebenarnya aku tak ingin karena masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Tapi, karena penasaran segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman tempat bermainku bersama Sasuke sejak kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku to the point. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan setangkai bunga lili dari balik badannya.

"I love you. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuat kedua mataku terbelalak dan mulutku terbuka, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Sasuke menembakku? Rasanya-

"Hahaha, jangan memasang tampang bego begitu dong. Aku hanya ingin berlatih saja, soalnya malam ini aku ingin menembak Karin anak baru di kelasmu itu." -sakit ! dadaku sakit, Sasuke ingin menembak gadis lain? Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku tak sanggup. Mataku mulai terasa perih dan kuyakin aku akan menangis. Segera aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Hey! Sakura! kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang samar-samar kudengar karena jarak kami yang hampir menjauh.

End Flashback.  


...

**Aku yakin saat malam itu juga kalian berdua sudah menjalin hubungan karena siapa yang bisa menolakmu? Kau adalah pria ter-perfect yang pernah kutemui Sasuke. sudah berminggu-minggu kulalui tanpa adanya kau di sebelahku. aku merasa kesepian. Dan kau tahu, aku benarkan? Cinta itu lupa sahabat.**

**Aku belajar untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu. Walau susah tapi aku harus, demi persahabatan kita. Tapi, entah mengapa kejadian di koridor sekolah membuat dadaku terasa semakin sesak dan tak bisa membendung air mataku.**

Flashback.

"Sayang? Sebentar malam kamu jadikan jemput aku?" Tanya seseorang manja dari balik koridor. Yah, aku tahu dia siapa karena aku mengenal suara itu.

"Iya." Jawab sang pria. yah kalian pasti sudah mengenal pasangan kekasih ini bukan? Tepat sekali, mereka berdua Sasuke dan Karin. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih dekat lagi, bukan karena ingin melihat tapi aku memang ingin melewati jalan itu ke perpustakaan. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depan. Mereka berdua berciuman. Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi, segera kubalikkan badanku dan berlari ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." aku berlari dan berlari di sepanjang koridor. Walau mendapat tatapan heran dari seluruh siswa tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Sampai...

Bruk'

Aku terjatuh kebelakang, kurasa aku menabrak seseorang.

"Eh, maaf-maaf. Aku tidak sengajah." Kata orang itu sambil menolongku berdiri.

"Haruno-san? Kau menangis?" Tanyanya khawatir saat melihat air mataku, segera kuhapus air mataku dengan telapak tangan dan melihat sang penanya dan korban tabrakku.

"Ti..tidak a..apa-apa sensei. Aku yang salah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Kataku saat melihat wajah guruku. Hatake Kakashi.

"Hmm, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaksamu juga untuk mengatakannya. Oh iya, kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. ayo ke ruang guru."Ajak wali kelasku itu dan kamipun berjalan ke ruang guru.

End Flashback.

...

**Sudah 3 hari semenjak hari itu, dan saat ini aku berada di kamar dan di temani sebuah kertas di tanganku. Aku tak percaya tapi ini nyata Sasuke, kubaca kembali lagi dan kurasa aku tak salah baca. Aku mendapat sebuah beasiswa ke Kirigakure, kau tahu? Entah aku harus bahagia karena akan bertemu keluarga Ibuku di sana atau sedih karena berpisah denganmu Sasuke.**

Together with this letter we provide SCHOLARSHIP to student who excel:

Full Name : Haruno Sakura

Date Of Birth : March 28th

Age : 17

Gendre : Female

School : Konoha Internasional High School – Kiri High School

Sign,

Tsunade, Head of Konoha Internasional High School.

Sign,

Parents/Guardian of Haruno Sakura.

**Aku bingung, aku harus bicara apa ke keluargamu. Sampai saat Itachi menemukanku beserta surat beasiswa itu. awalnya ia tak terima jika aku mengambil beasiswa itu tapi ia juga tak ingin memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha.**

Flashback.

"Terserah padamu saja Sakura. aku akan mendukungmu jika itu yang terbaik untukmu." Katanya sambil memelukku, kubalas pelukan hangat itu. aku sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai kakakku sendiri.

"Terima kasih Itachi. Tapi, kumohon jangan beritahukan ini pada Sasuke." Kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kenapa? Sasuke itu sahabatmu sejak kecilkan Sakura?" Tanyanya bingung. Aku ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada kak Itachi, tapi... aku takut.

"Hmm, apa karena cinta, Sakura?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Itachi bukan orang bodoh. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas di mataku. Segera kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saja?" Tanya Itachi lagi sambil menatapku dengan penuh keheranan.

"Entahlah. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan mereka dan persahabatan kami. Apakah aku egois karena mencintai sahabatku sendiri?" Tanyaku dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi pipiku.

"Tidak Sakura. kau tidak egois. Aku paham dengan perasaanmu. Kau berhak merasakan cinta, dan cinta itu akan datang sendirinya tanpa kau tahu siapa orangnya." Jawab Itachi bijaksana. Ia memang sosok kakak yang sangat kukagumi dari aku kecil.

"Hmm, terima kasih Nii-san." Kataku sambil memeluk Itachi.

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Sebentar sore."

End Flashback.

...

**Aku bahagia mengenalmu. Aku bersyukur kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Banyak kejadian-kejadian yang sudah kita berdua lalui, banyak kenangan yang sudah kau buat untukku, sungguh semuanya terlalu sulit untuk di mengerti namun terlalu indah untuk di lupakan. Perasaan sayang sebagai sahabat entah mengapa bisa berubah menjadi perasaan cinta, kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku tak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. tapi, Sasuke? Salahkah aku bila kupendam rasa ini?**

**From : Haruno Sakura.**

...

...

Setelah membaca surat dari Sakura, Sasuke segera berlari kearah rumahnya tepatnya saat ini ia ingin bertemu sang kakak.

"ITACHIII? ITACHIII?" Panggil atau bisa di bilang teriak Sasuke di ruang tamu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti orang gila? Heh?" Tanya Itachi yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Sakura pindah ke Kirigakure selama ini?" tanya Sasuke to the point, entah mengapa saat ini ia sangat marah dan ingin berteriak.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya bukan? Dasar. Sahabat macam apa kau ini hah? Selama ini kau tak tahu kalau Sakura sudah pindah?" Tanya Itachi dengan tatapan menyindir.

"Hmm, maafkan aku. Aku salah." Kata Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa simpati dengan sang adik. Itachi segera menghampirinya dan memegang kedua pundak Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Apa kau tak ingin kehilangan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi dan di jawab anggukan mantap dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Hening. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berfikir. Apa selama ini ia mencintai sang sahabat? Tapi, kenapa ia malah menembak gadis lain?

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke. Masa depanmu kau sendirilah yang mengaturnya jadi kuharap kau ikuti apa yang ada di hati kecilmu agar kelak kau tidak menyesal." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk dada Sasuke.

...

...

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang seorang gadis berumur hampir 18 tahun berparas cantik ini, yah saat ini ia hampir genap berumur 18 karena beberapa menit lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya 28 Maret. ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju kesebuah danau mengingat hari sudah tengah malam. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyentuh helaian rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena di terpa oleh angin, ia menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya di belakang daun telinganya.

Musim semi tahun ini di Kirigakure begitu indah. Ribuan helai daun maple dan mahkota bunga sakura yang tumbuh dan menutupi taman begitu indah untuk di pandang mata. Aroma wangi sakura juga begitu menenangkan jiwa. Sayang bila dilewatkan begitu saja.

Gadis ini sangat bersyukur karena hari jadinya ini ia diberi hadiah yang sangat indah oleh Tuhan.

Setelah sampai ia segera duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat pohon Sakura dan membuka tas yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Sakura mengambil cupcake ukuran mini, sebuah lilin kecil dan korek api. Segera ia menancapkan lilin itu keatas cupcake dan menyalakan lilinnya. Sesekali gadis itu melihat kearah jam untuk memastikan waktunya.

00.01

"Happy birthday Sakura, semoga panjang umur sehat selalu." Katanya ke dirinya sendiri sambil meniup lilin yang tertancap di cupcake. Perasaan senang dan bersyukur terpancar jelas di kedua bola matanya, karena Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk tetap hidup di tahunnya yang ke-18. Tapi, perasaan senang itu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja saat ia mengingat sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Seandainya sang sahabat ada di sisinya saat ini, Sakura yakin kebahagiaannya akan semakin bertambah tapi sayang itu semua hanya sebuah kata '**seandainya**'

Ingatan 12 tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul di otak Sakura, ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua itu dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Perfect Birthday. Saat itu Ayah dan Ibu Sakura masih ada, semuanya lengkap. Dan satu hal yang paling di ingat Sakura, hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau tapi karena Sakura memaksa akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti permintaan Sakura. segera Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia mengikuti hal yang pernah di hadiahi Sasuke untuknya.

**Gom-se-mari-ga han ji-bae iss-eo**

**a-pa-gom,eo-ma-gom, a-gi-gom**

**a-pa-gom-eun dung-dung-hae**

**eo-ma-gom-eun nal-shi-nae**

**a-gi-gom-eun neo-mu gi yeo-wa**

**eu-seuk eu-seuk chal-chan-da**

Yah, lagu anak-anak asal korea yang berjudul **Gom Se Mari** (three bear) adalah hadiah Sasuke saat itu, sangat lucu kalau kau melihat sendiri saat itu karena Sasuke menyanyikannya sambil menari. Tanpa sadar Sakura tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

"Memalukan." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura kaget, segera ia balikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat si pemilik suara itu.

"Sa..Sasuke?" entah ini nyata atau tidak, tapi betapa senangnya Sakura saat ini.

"Aku tidak terima jika kau menertawakanku, tapi aku senang karena kau tidak melupakan kejadian itu." kata Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Jika di ingat kembali betapa memalukannya dirinya saat itu. tapi, demi sang sahabat ia rela melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura heran. Buat apa seorang Sasuke ke negeri yang asing buatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan surat ini padamu." Jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah surat berwarna biru tua ke Sakura, walau bingung tapi akhirnya Sakura mengambil dan membaca surat itu.

**To : Sakura Haruno**

**Kau tak salah jika kau memendam perasaanmu. tapi, kau salah kalau kau tidak jujur Sakura.**

**Aku baru sadar jika selama ini aku tidak pernah mencintai Karin, aku hanya mengaguminya. Aku juga baru sadar jika selama ini orang yang aku cintai adalah kau.. Sakura Haruno, sahabatku dari kecil.**

**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

Setelah membaca surat singkat dari Sasuke, air mata Sakura tak terbendung lagi. ia segera memeluk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." kata Sakura lirih.

"Hmm, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Sakura? maukah kau mengganti status hubungan kita dari sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Kata Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Dengan senang hati Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia.

Dan sebuah ciuman sepasang kekasih baru itu menutup kisah ini.

* * *

**Happy Birthday untuk Haruno Sakura.**

**dan terima kasih:)**

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
